This invention relates to a multiple oiler assembly and more particularly to the mounting of valve members in a gang arrangement.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,856 and 3,656,584 owned by the common assignee with this invention, disclose arrangements for gang mounting of valve members. In the patented structures tie rods or bars are required to secure the valve members or their manifold elements together. The tie rods and the recesses in which they are disposed must be machined with relatively close tolerances to be assured that the valve members or their manifold elements will be properly aligned. The length of tie rods also must be rather precise to be sure the sealing members between the valves or manifold elements are properly compressed. And since the number of valve units in a gang will vary in accordance with the machine to be lubricated, it is necessary with the patented structures to maintain a substantial and costly inventory of tie rod bars. If it subsequently is necessary to add a valve to an existing gang mounting, complete disassembly of the gang mounting is required as costly new and longer tie rods are also needed for the reconstituted gang. It is generally an object of this invention to provide for a gang mounted valve member arrangement that eliminates the need for tie rods and all their attendant problems.